The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game)
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is a 3D action video game which was released in 1997 for the Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation. It was developed by DreamWorks Interactive and published by Electronic Arts. The Lost World: Jurassic Park is based on the novel and film of the same name. A special edition of the game was released 1998 for the PlayStation as a part of their Greatest Hits line-up and featured several modifications to the game play. Story The player takes control of characters struggling to survive on InGen's "Site B" populated by over 20 species of dinosaurs in an environment of escalating chaos. Levels The Lost World: Jurassic Park features five characters. ''Compsognathus'' thumb|300px|right|Compy Intro The Compsognathus uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. As a compy, the player must dodge dinos like a migrating Brachiosaur herd to a sleeping Carnotaurus. Level 1: High Ridge Starting from a lush forest the compy must make his way. Enemies encountered: *''Orodromeus'' *''Leptoceratops'' Level 2: Rain Forest Enemies encountered: *''Velociraptor'' *''Staurikosaurus'' *''Leptoceratops'' Level 3: Creek Bed Enemies encountered: *''Staurikosaurus'' *''Leptoceratops'' Level 4: Aisle of Giants Enemies encountered: * Brachiosaurus Level 5: Sleeping Titan Enemies encountered: *''Carnotaurus'' Level 6: Plains A savanna field environment. Enemies encountered: *''Staurikosaurus'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Dimorphodon'' Level 7: River's Edge Enemies encountered: *''Staurikosaurus'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Dimorphodon'' Level 8: Beneath The Surface An underwater swim to the ocean caverns. Enemies encountered: * Parasuchus Level 9: Tidal Cavern In a column shaped cave the player must dodge a hunter to escape to safety. Human Hunter thumb|300px|right|Human Hunter Intro Braving a steep canyon side as the Hunter the player has to escape an angry gang of Pachycephalosaurus as they attack with their rock-hard skulls. A character who is effective at long range. His appearance resembles the figurine of Dieter Stark. The hunter has an arsenal of weapons from tranquilizers, nerve gas, flamethrowers, high caliber full auto rounds, and flares. As well as that, a grapple shooter is used as well to hang over holes, and from the mouths of hungry predators. The hunter is probably the human the compy evades in the last level in the caverns. Level 1: Enter Carefully Starting in the caverns. Enemies encountered: *''Baryonyx'' *Deinonychus Level 2: Arid Canyon Enemies encountered: *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' Level 3: Heart Of The Island Enemies encountered: *''Deinonychus'' *''Dimorphodon'' Level 4: Underground Enemies encountered: *''compy'' *''deinonicus'' Level 5: Geothermal Center Enemies encountered: *''Deinonychus'' *compy Level 6: Ingen Complex A lab complex. Enemies encountered: *''Velociraptor'' ''Velociraptor'' thumb|300px|right|Raptor Intro As the Velociraptor the player will have to ward off a myriad of prehistoric beasts fighting to protect their territory from the chaos created by man's arrival. The player controlling the raptor would probably say its the easiest to play as due to its swiftness and number of killing attacks. The raptor is fast, and deadly. Level 1: The Way Out Starting in a complex controlled by humans. Enemies encountered: *Human Hunter Level 2: Raptor Ravine You break free into the forest in de Raptor Ravine. Enemies encountered: *''Deinonychus'' *''Dimorphodon'' Level 3: The Burn Zone Player runs trough a forest fire, probably a man made one, which rages through the entire forest. Enemies encountered: *''Deinonychus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' Level 4: Into The Fire The raptor is caught in the eye of chaos in the second shortest character mode in the game. Enemies encountered: *''Deinonychus'' *''Triceratops'' Level 5: Eye Of Chaos The boss for the raptor is the Euoplacephalus. When the raptor kills it a rumbling occurs as the ground shakes. Enemies encountered: * Euoplocephalus ''Tyrannosaurus'' thumb|300px|right|T. rex Intro As the T. rex players will have to master various attack maneuvers to defend themselves against ambush attacks from Velociraptors, Commandos and one on one battles with other larger beasts. The game play is a bit more brutish than the other dinosaurs, and sometimes less control is easily available. Also a final boss. The tyrannosaur is a bit more difficult to control because of its mass. Level 1: Aftermath The rex starts where the raptor left off in the aftermath of the fire avoiding raptor packs and killing a Stegosaurus. Enemies encountered: *''Velociraptor'' *''Stegosaurus'' Level 2: Force Of Nature The forest ruins. Enemies encountered: *''Velociraptor'' *''Stegosaurus'' Level 3: Sulphur Fields The rex is in a field of hot gysers and peeved tricarotops, where the rex later enters a cave. Enemies encountered: *''Triceratops'' Level 4: Dinosaur Lairs Allosaurs lurk in the dead ends of the cave. Beware, they're very evasive. Enemies encountered: *''Velociraptor'' *''Allosaurus'' Level 5: Predator's Ball In the cave, the rex encounters humans trying to kill it. Enemies encountered: *''Velociraptor'' *''Allosaurus'' *Human Hunter Level 6: Hunter Camp Eventually the rex leaves the caves and enters a camp, disabling electric gates and eating numerous people. Enemies encountered: *Human Hunter Level 7: The Hunters Regroup Enemies encountered: *Human Hunter Sarah Harding thumb|300px|right|Human Prey Intro Sarah Harding, the field biologist from the The Lost World: Jurassic Park film appears as a secret playable human character. Mainly called "Human Prey". Level 1: Forced Exile Sarah is chased through camp at night by a tyrannosaurus (probably the one you just played as) armed only with tranquilizers and flares. Enemies encountered: * Tyrannosaurus rex Level 2: Graveyard The next stage involves Sarah's plight through a bone yard forest trailed by the rex and multitudes of raptors. The grapple must be used in every level. Enemies encountered: *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Deinonychus'' *spinosaurus *velocaraptor Level 3: There Were Two... In the third and last level she makes it onto the ship (with the rex on it too). Flamethrowers, flares and grenades would be useful. The male rex appears shortly. Hopefully you'll still have ammo for it. Right? Enemies encountered: *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' 2x thumb|300px|right|Secret ending The Lost World: Jurassic Park Secret ending If the player collects all DNA stands of the game Ian Malcolm will send a video message from the beach of Isla Sorna. He tells the player to turn the computer off and get a life. Creature list Playable creatures * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Tyrannosaurus rex * Human (women) * Human (men) Non-playable creatures * Allosaurus (seen as a foe during the "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Baryonyx (seen as a foe during the "human hunter" levels) * Brachiosaurus (seen migrating during the "compy" levels) * Carnotaurus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Deinonychus (seen as a foe during the "compy" "human hunter" and "velociraptor" levels) * Dimorphodon (seen as a foe during the "compy" "Raptor" and "human hunter" levels) * Euoplocephalus (seen as foe during the "velociraptor" levels) * Leptoceratops (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Orodromeus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Pachycephalosaurus (seen as a foe during the "human hunter" levels) * Parasuchus * Pteranodon (background object) * Staurikosaurus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Stegosaurus (seen as a foe during the "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Triceratops (seen as a foe during the " velociraptor" and "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Tyrannosaurus rex female (seen as a foe during the "prey" levels) Features * 3D animation * Control a diverse cast of characters including the ferocious T. rex * Over 30 levels of game play * 25 unique environments * Over 20 separate species of dinosaur * Over 80 moves per character * Fully orchestrated music * Dynamic camera angles create a cinematic experience * Multiple paths and secret spots * Super-secret ending * Musical score composed and conducted specifically for the game by Michael Giacchino. Special edition * New T. rex level * New mid-level check points * New stronger and longer lives * new hunter charecter and new boss(new charecter is Roland Tembo and new boss is Spinosaurus) Category:Video Games